fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Zwykła historia miłosna
''"Zwykła historia miłosna" - '' krótkie opowiadanie pisane z punktu widzenia Ferba Fletchera. Opowiada o jego codziennym dniu, w którym jego życie całkowicie się zmienia. Bohaterowie *Ferb Fletcher *Stephanie Winner (OC Sary124 ) *Fineasz Flynn *Hermiona Vitaris *Django Brown *Loren Rarity *Buford Van Stomm (tylko wspomniany) *Baljeet Tjinder *Paulin Heller (OC FunnyFranky) *Sophie Adventure Fabuła 'Część pierwsza' Światło. Durne światło. Jak ja nienawidzę gdy te promienie wbijają się przez rolety i lądują prosto na moje oczy. Czemu nie na mojego brata, który znajduje się bliżej okna? Ponieważ wszechświat mnie nienawidzi od dłuższego czasu. Zapomniałbym, jestem Ferb Fletcher, mam 16 lat. Jeżeli teraz to czytasz, znaczy że jesteś znudzonym czytelnikiem, który nie ma nic do roboty, albo interesuje go moje życie. Cokolwiek by to nie było, rozsiądź się, zaparz sobie herbatę i wczytaj się w moją krótką historię. Jak zwykle, wstałem dość wcześnie przez wyżej wymienione światło, które wręcz paliło moje gałki oczne. Była wtedy godzina 07.00. Tak, wakacje trwały wtedy w najlepsze, a ja byłem już na nogach o tej godzinie. Gdy tylko postawiłem nogi na podłogę, rzuciłem prawym butem w Fineasza, aby pojawił się chodź cień sprawiedliwości. Gdy ten otworzył oczy, oddał mi mój jakże drogi but, rzucając nim we mnie. Nie sądziłem, że jest taki wredny. Cóż, bywa. Zaśmiałem się, chociaż Rudy trafił akurat w głowę i miałem wrażenie, że eksploduje mi mózg. Tak czy inaczej, poszedłem do łazienki, umyłem zęby, twarz, ubrałem się. Mówiąc w skrócie, w te pięć minut doprowadziłem się do stanu, w którym wyglądam jak człowiek. Nigdy nie byłem specjalnie przystojny. Głowa jak prostokąt, zielone włosy, jedno oko większe od drugiego... Właściwie jakim cudem ja miałem dziewczynę? W sumie, ona też nie jest szczególnie piękna. Ruda kujonka w okularach. Chyba właśnie dlatego byliśmy razem. Tak, dobrze słyszeliście. Byliśmy. Gdy wam to teraz opowiadam, mam 25 lat. Jestem dorosły i wyglądam lepiej niż wcześniej. Poza tym mam żonę i dzieci. Wiem co myślicie. Skoro nie Greta jest moją żoną, to która? Zaraz o tym wspomnę, to w sumie najważniejszy wątek tej historii.. Na czym to ja? A tak! Greta. Tak piękna, że aż wcale. Jak pewnie się domyślacie, nie byłem w niej jakoś szaleńczo zakochany, ale nie chciałem też umrzeć samotnie. To było coś w rodzaju desperacji. Gdy zszedłem na dół, moi rodzice jedli tosty. Jejku, jak ja kocham ten zapach sera. Taki wspaniały, pachnie lepiej niż moja ówczesna dziewczyna. Czy ja powiedziałem to na głos? Wtopa... Wracając. Podeszłem do nich i uśmiechnąłem się jak idiota. Mój uśmiech chyba nie jest taki zły. Myłem dzisiaj zęby, nie są wcale żółte. Tak przynajmniej myślę. A co jeżeli utkwiła mi w zębacz wczorajcza papryczka? Kurcze, nie przemyślałem tego. -Dzieńdobry Ferb.-przywitała mnie moja przybrana matka. Nie mam serca nazwać ją macochą. Kocham ją jak prawdziwą mamę. Niestety nie miałem wtedy mózgu, co pewnie spowodowane było butem od Fineasza. Wyszczerzyłem zęby i czekałem aż ktoś uświadomi mnie, czy mam w nich papryczkę, czy nie... Wszyscy patrzyli się na mnie jak na debila. Czyli pewnie miałem coś w zębach. Nie odpowiadając nic spojrzałem w lustro, które wisiało obok. Poraz kolejny wyszczerzyłem ząbki i ku mojemu zdziwieniu, były idealne. Żadnej papryczki, ani nic w tym stylu. Odetchnąłem z ulgą. Poraz kolejny spojrzałem na rodziców i powiedziałem; -Dzieńdobry. Jak wam się spało? -Dobrze się czujesz?-zapytał tata. -Pewnie, a czemu miałbym się źle czuć? Jest taki ładny dzień, a ja mógłbym sobie teraz spać, ale nie! Bo słońce pali mnie w oczy!-wziąłem głęboki wdech. Kurcze, znowu mnie poniosło. Muszę zacząć zachowywać się w miarę normalnie. - Wszystko gra.-mówiąc to, usiadłem przy stole, wziąłem w dłonie tosty i zacząłem rozkoszować się ich niebiańskim smakiem. Czasem mam wrażenie, że ten pieczony chleb jest darem od aniołów, dla nas. Zwykłych śmiertelników, którzy zostali obdażeni tym niebiańskim.... Chwila, co ja gadam?-Śniło wam się coś dzisiaj?-postanowiłem jakoś zacząć temat. -Fretka dziś przyjdzie.-powiedział nistąd, nizowąt tata.-Więc błagam zachowuj się normalnie. -Normalnie, czyli jak?-drążyłem temat. -Nie tak jak teraz.-odpowiedział, po czym wstał, wziął tależ i wyszedł. Mówiąc szczerze, zrobiło mi się głupio. Mój własny ojciec nie chce ze mną jeść śniadania. Jest ze mną, aż tak źle? Spojrzałem na mamę z pytającym wzrokiem. -Ma zły dzień.-odpowiedziała mama patrząc na mnie ze smutkiem. -A co mu się stało?-dopytywałem. Mama westchnęła ciężko, po czym bez słowa opuściła jadalnię. Jak widać, dzisiaj wszystkich dookoła denerwuję. Co jest ze mną nie tak? Ja wiem, że nie jestem doskonały, ale bez przesady... A skoro już o irytacji mowa, to akurat zszedł Fineasz. Nie żeby mnie denerwował. Kocham go jak brata, którym zresztą jest, tylko... Jest przystojny! Nie żeby mi się podobał, mimo mojej nieciekawej urody, jestem hetero. Chodzi o to, że za nim latają wszystkie dziewczyny. Mimo że jest rudy, ma piegi i trójkątną twarz, za nim wszystkie szaleją, może mieć każdą w przeciwieństwie do mnie. Ja zawsze byłem kojarzony jako „ten co się kręci obok Fina”. Nie przeszkadzało mi to, da się przywyknąć. Brat usiadł obok mnie i z ogromnym entuzjazmem złapał za tosta. -Smacznego.-powiedziałem bez cienia entuzjazmu. -Dzięki, wzajemnie.-odparł z ogromnym zapałem Flynn wyszczerzając swoje brudne od sera zęby. -Co będziemy dzisiaj robić?-zapytałem, wyczekując odpowiedzi która poprawi mi humor. Jak się pewnie domyślacie, nie byłem zadowolony tym co usłyszałem. -Sorki Ferb, ale będę dzisiaj zajęty.-odpowiedział-Umówiłem się z Izą. -Serio?-zapytałem z ironią.-Znowu? -W końcu jesteśmy parą.-mówiąc to jakby się zarómienił. Wyglądało to nawet zabawnie. -Spoko, więc miłego dnia życzę.-odpowiedziałem z wymuszonym uśmiechem. -Nie jesteś zły?-dopytywał Fineasz. -Nie.-odpowiedziałem całkiem naturalnie.-Masz prawo do swojego życia. Nie będę się wtrącać. Nie kłamałem. Nie chciałem wyjść na jakiegoś psychola, który chce mieć brata tylko dla siebie. To by było chore, chociaż naprawdę nie chciałem być dzisiaj sam. Flynn uśmiechnął się, po czym rozległ się dzwonek do drzwi. Nie czekając ani chwili, Fineasz jak wariat ruszył w ich stronę. Jak pewnie wszyscy się domyślacie, w progu stała Iza. Nie przysłuchiwałem się zbytnio ich rozmowie. Mówiąc szczerze, miałem to w głębokim poważaniu. Byłem bardziej zajęty myśleniem z kim dzisiaj spędzić czas, a nie uśmiechało mi się łażenie za ojcem i dopytywaniem się co ze mną nie tak. Wyjąłem telefon i sprawdziłem listę kontaktów. Buford, Baljeet, Sophie, Milly,lista kontaktów zdawała się nie mieć końca. Tak czy inaczej szukałem dalejSophie, Loren, Herma... tu na moment się zatrzymałem. Jak ja mogłem nie pomyśleć o niej wcześniej? Nie myśląc długo, nacisnąłem zieloną sluchawkę i czekałem na połączenie. Odebrała po trzecim sygnale. -Halo?-odezwał się jej głos w słuchawce. -Cześć Hermiona.-przywitałem się.-Tak się zastanawiam, czy nie miała byś dzisiaj czasu żeby się ze mną spotkać. Oczywiście, jeżeli masz czas. Nastała krótka chwila milczenia, po czym odpowiedziała. -Pewnie, że mam. Przychodź kiedy chcesz. Jak ja nienawidziłem tej propozycji, a ona dobrze wiedziała dlaczego. Po prostu bałem się spotkania z jej.... naszą matką. Nie czułem tego. Nie potrafiłem pokochać ją tak jak kocham moją prawdziwą mamę. Tak, dla mnie Linda jest prawdziwą matką, ponieważ wychowała mnie i była ze mną w ciężkich chwilach. Do Ariadny (bo tak właśnie ma na imię pierwsza żona taty) nie potrafiłem tego poczuć. Czułem do niej zbyt wielki żal za to, że mnie porzuciła. -A nie możemy się spotkać na mieście? Niebieska jedynie westchnęła, po czym odpowiedziała sucho; -Czekam w pizzeri. Weź portfel. Po tych słowach rozłączyła się. Nie rozumiałem i mówiąc szczerze nie rozumiem po dziś dzień, dlaczego ja zawsze musiałem płacić? Z biegiem czasu, stało się to poniekąd tradycją. Nie czekając długo, wziąłem portfel i wyszedłem z domu. Droga była dość długa, w końcu to centrum, a ja mieszkam na obrzezach miasta. Całą drogę oddałem rozmyślaniu nad moim związkiem z Gretą. W tym czasie często o tym myślałem, chyba właśnie dlatego byłem taki nerwowy. Od dłuższego czasu, myślałem czy ten związek ma jaki kolwiek sens. Skoro nie ma miłości, po co mamy się razem dłużej męczyć? Gdy byłem już prawie na miejscu, jakby z podziemi wyłoniła się Stephanie. Poczułem dziwne uczucie, jakby mrowienie w brzuchu. Nie wiem jak sensownie to nazwać, prawdopodobnie nawet się nie da. Część 2 Niby nic nadzwyczajnego. Widuję ją dość często, ale tym razem było inaczej. Od dłuższego czasu nie patrzy na mnie tak jak kiedyś. Nie uśmiecha się do mnie. Czyżbym przestał jej się podobać? Pamiętam jak przez cały czas się wokół mnie kręciła. Moje reakcje? Wolę o nich nie wspominać. Byłem zwykłym debilem! No cóż, nie będę rozpamiętywał przeszłości. Bynajmniej tak to sobie tłumaczyłem. W tym momencie ona nawet się ze mną nie przywitała. Minęła mnie bez słowa. To było dziwne uczucie. Jakby ktoś kopnął mnie w sam środek... Auć, aż mnie zabolało. Postanowiłem nie przejmować się tym i wejść do pizzeri, gdzie czekała już Herma. Nie pomyliłem się. Siedziała wtedy przy stoiku z ogromną pizzą. Zgadnijcie kto za to zapłaci... Oczywiście, że ja bo ona zawsze niechcący zapomina portfela. Da się przyzwyczaić. Wracając. Weszedłem do środka, usiadłem na przeciwko niej i chociż kultura nakazuje powiedzieć dzieńdobry, ja postanowiłem inaczej. -Więcej pizzy się nie dało?-zapytałem lekko zdenerwowany. -Głodna dzisiaj jestem-odpowiedziała.-Matka dzisiaj śniadania nie zrobiła. Jednej rzeczy nie rozumiem. Za każdym razem gdy wspomina o swojej matce mówi o niej negatywnie. Nigdy tego nie zrozumiem, ale cóż, nie będę wnikał. -Nie jadłaś śniadania?-zapytałem tak bardzo zaciekawiony, że aż wcale. -Jadłam, ale mi nie smakowało.-odpowiedziała wzruszając ramionami. -Powiedziałaś, że twoja matka nie zrobiła ci śniadania. -Bo nie zrobiła.-powiedziała biorąc jednocześnie kawałek pizzy do buzi-Tylko ja. -To wyjaśnia czemu było niejadalne.-powiedziałem z wrednym uśmieszkiem. Herma zmrużyła groźnie oczy. -Uważaj stary. Nie przestraszyłem się, bo niby czego? Ona często mi tak grozi. Mówiąc szczerze przywykłem do tego tak, że aż mi się to spodobało. Odkąd dowiedziałem się, że ona jest moją siostrą, zyskałem najlepszą przyjaciółkę. Kocham ją nawet bardziej niż jak siostrę. Zawiłe to, ale mniejsza. Wróćmy do naszej historii... -Co teraz zrobisz? Zamienisz się w spider mana i zamienisz się w muchę?-zapytałem ironicznie na co ona odpowiedziała śmiechem.-Z czego się śmiejesz?-zapytałem, jednocześnie starając się ukryć uśmiech. -Śmieję się z ciebie, debilu.-mówiąc to, śmiała się do łez. Gdy z nią gadam, mam wrażenie że debilizm jest rodzinny. Tak mniej więcej minęły pierwsze kilka minut spotkania. Gdy już oboje doszliśmy do stanu w którym nie przypominamy zjaranych ludzi, zacząłem inny temat. -Gadałaś ostatnio ze Stephanie?-zapytałem. -Czemu pytasz?-odpowiedziała pytaniem na pytanie. -Tak sobie. To gadałaś z nią czy nie? -Niestety. Ostatnio w ogóle się nie odzywa.-w jej głosie można było wyczuć zmartwienie. Zacząłem się martwić. -Wiesz może dlaczego? -Pytałam się, ale ona milczy. Całkowicie zamknęła się w sobie.-mówiąc to, odłożyła pizzę.-To już nie jest ta sama Steph. Zamknęła się w sobie. Jest cicha, skryta i nikogo do siebie nie dopuszcza. Nawet z dziewczynami z jej zastępu zerwała kontakt. Przez całe wakacje siedzi w pokoju, a co najwyżej wychodzi do swojego chłopaka. -Ona ma chłopaka?-w tym momencie byłem całkowicie zbity z tropu. Nie wiedzieć czemu, byłem zły. Nie dopuszczałem do siebie myśli, że mogłem przestać jej się podobać. Najzwyczajniej w świecie nie chciałem tego. -Ma. Nie znam go za bardzo. Wiem, że jego ojciec jest znanym malarzem, ale nic więcej. Zamyśliłem się. Jedyną osobą, która przychodziła mi na myśl, był Django, ale wątpię żeby to on był jej partnerem. Od zawsze się przyjaźnili i raczej nic nie powinno tego zmienić. Poza tym, nie pasją do siebie. Są jak ogień i woda. -A co?-z moich myśli wyrwała mnie Herma.-Zazdrosny jesteś? -Ja? Zazdrosny? Nibo o kogo? O Steph?! Przecież mam dziewczynę. -Która jest piękna jak odchody dinozaura. Wzruszyłem jedynie ramionami. Poniekąd miała rację. Greta przypominała odchody dinozaura, ale nie mogłem jej przyznać racji. Jakim byłbym wtedy partnerem? Poza tym, mogła by jej to przekazać... Gdy pizza została zjedzona sięgnąłem do kieszeni po prtfel. Gdy go otworzyłem, zamarłem. Zrobiło mi się wręcz gorąco. Był pusty. -Herma, ile kosztowała pizza? -30 dolarów.-odpowiedziała-Pożyczyć ci trochę? -Przydało by się.-odpowiedziałem lekko zdenerwowany. -Ile?-mówiąc to sięgnęła do swojego portfela. -Tak z 30 dolarów. Gdy to usłyszała podniosła groźnie wzrok. Tego się chyba nie spodziewała. -Ja mam tylko 10.-powiedziała cichym głosem. -Więc mamy problem..-powiedziałem pobierając glowę o dłoń. Niebieska spojrzała na ekspedientów przy kasie. Wydawali się być zajęci. Nie czekając długo, położyła owe 10 dolarów na stoliku, po czym pociągnęła mnie za rękaw i wyprowadziła na zewnątrz. -Ja nie wiem czy tak można.-powiedziałem trzęsącym się głosem. Ta spojrzała przez okno. Kelner zabierał pieniądze. Chyba wyczuł że coś jest nie tak, gdyż spojrzał na nas podejrzliwym wzrokiem. Nie myśląc długo, uciekliśmy przed siebie. Czuję się trochę jak złodziej, ale skąd miałem wiedzieć że zamówi coś tak drogiego? Gdy już dobiegliśmy na tyle, żeby wściekły kelner nie zdarł z nas skury, zwolniliśmy i szliśmy już powolnym chodem. -To było epickie!-powiedziała entuzjastycznie Herma. Cóż, mnie nie było do śmiechu. Gdy już miałem jej odpowiedzieć, dostrzegłem Stephanie. Wyglądała jakby skądś wracała. Co ciekawe, miała na sobie okulary przeciwsłoneczne. Trochę mnie to zdziwiło, gdyż odkąd ją znam, nigdy ich nie wkładała. Nie widząc jej oczu, czułem się lekko nieswojo. -Cześć Steph.-powiedziała Herma mijając ją. Ta nic nie odpowiedziała. Poraz kolejny wyminęła mnie bez słowa. Nawet nie podniosła wzroku, była zapatrzona w ziemię. Muszę przyznać starsznie się o nią martwiłem. Nie mogłem tak po prostu pozwolić jej odejść. Nie mówiąc nic, poszedłem za nią. Z tego co pamiętam, Hermiona żuciła coś w stylu narazie, ale nie słuchałem jej za bardzo. Gdy dogoniłem Winner, uśmiechnąłem się do niej i zacząłem temat. -Cześć Steph.-powiedziałem-Co u ciebie słychać? -Nis specjalnego.-powiedziała, nie patrząc na mnie.-Śpieszę się. -Nie pogadasz nawet ze mną? Gdy to usłyszała, spojrzała na zegarek. Gdy zorientowała się, która jest godzina cała zbladła. -Wybacz, śpieszę się. Nie mogłem tak po prostu dać jej odejść. Złapałem ją za łokieć. -Coś się stało? Ta od razu mi się wyrwała. Wyglądała tak, jakby moja dłoń była czymś obrzydliwym. -Nic się nie stało, Ferb.-powiedziała jednocześnie przyśpieszając kroku. Ciągle szedłem obok. -Jestem po prostu zabiegana.-dokończyła. -Widzę, że coś jest nie tak.-w dalszym ciągu nie dawałem za wygraną. -Wszystko jest w jak najlepszym porządku. Po tych słowach jak gdyby z nikąd, na parkingu dostrzegliśmy czerwony samochód. Wyglądał na drogi. Nic nie mówiąc wsiadła do niego i odjechała. Bałem się o nią. Mam wrażenie, że coś się stało i nie zamierzałem odpuścić. Po dosłownie 15 sekundach usłyszałem dzwonek telefonu. Sprawdziłem wyświetlacz. To Greta. W tym momencie była ostatnią osobą z którą chciałem gadać. 'Część 3' Odrzuciłem połączenie. W tym momencie Greta może się wypchać, muszę wiedzieć co dzieje się ze Stephanie. Złapałem pierwszą lepszą taxówkę i kazałame kierowcy jechać za tamtym samochodem. Droga była dość długa, jakby jechali na koniec miasta i rzeczywiście tak było. Cwaniaki, prawie mi ucielki. Prawie! Nikt nie ucieknie Ferbowi Fletcherowi! Zatrzymali się przy jakiejś starej kamiennicy. Stephanie wysiadła pierwsza i wręcz zawlokła tego chłopaka do środka. Gdy przyjrzałem im się bliżej wręcz mnie zamurowało. Był to nikt inny jak Django Brown! Co ciekawe, nie wyglądał na zadowolonego. Można nawet powiedzieć, że trochę się bał. Nie mogłem sobie teraz odpuścić. Zakradłem się za nimi. W tle słyszałem tylko jak taxówkarz darł się;Wracaj i zapłać! Ale mówiąc szczerze, zwisało mi to, a Stephanie wydawała się zbyt wściekła rzeby cokolwiek usłyszeć. Weszli na drugie piętro, po czym zamkneli za sobą drzwi. Przyłożyłem ucho. Steph darła się do tego stopnia, że nawet głuchy by nie usłyszał. -To wszystko twoja wina! - darła się na całe gardło Steph. -To przez ciebie mi to zrobili! Django niestety nie mówił tak głośno. Usłyszałem jedynie pojedyńcze słowa typu;"Nie dramatyzuj" i "Bywało gorzej", jednak jego kwesta była dłuższa. Wywnioskowałem to po szmerach, które zapewne były jego słowami. Ona nic nie odpowiedziała. Po prostu wyszła. Niestety byłem zbyt tępy, żeby zwiać, albo przynajmniej się ukryć i stanąłem z nią twarzą w twarz. Nie miała już na sobie okularów, ale przynajmniej wiem już po co je nosiła. Pod okiem miała siniaka. Sam nie wiedziałem co powinienem myśleć, zwłaszcza że ona nie wyglądała na zadowoloną. -A ty co tu robisz?-zapytała z wyraźnie nie zadowolona. Byłem zszokowany. Całkowicie mnie zatkało. -Co ci się stało?-zapytałem trzęsącym się głosem. -Ciebie nie powinno to obchodzić.-odpowiedziała i chciała mnie wyminąć, jednak ja zastawiłem jej drogę.-Czego?-mówiąc to posłała mi wręcz wilcze spojrzenie. -Wiesz, że mi możesz powiedzieć o wszystkim.-powiedziałem. Ona jednak jedynie wywróciła oczami przy czym założyła okulary spowrotem, wyminęła mnie i poszła w swoją stronę. Postanowiłem nie iść za nią. Nic by to nie dało. Zamiast tego, wolałem pogadać z jej facetem. Bez pukania weszedłem do środka. -Ferb?-Django wyglądał na niezadowolonego.-Nie obraź się, ale nie mam ochoty na rozmowy. Nie za bardzo słuchałem co do mnie mówił. Byłem zbyt zaślepiony gniewem. -To ty jej to zrobiłeś?-zapytałem ostrym tonem. Ten spojrzał na mnie jak na debila. Jakby nie wiedział o co chodzi. -Coś jeszcze?-zapytał z pogardą.-Jeżeli nie, to spieprzaj. Teraz to już nie wiedziałem co robić. Od kiedy on używa takiego słownictwa. Od dłuższego czasu jest inny. Nie przychodzi do nas, olewa wszystko i wszystkich. Mówiąc szczerze, miałem gdzieś jego życie, aż nie wmieszał w je Stephanie. Nie czekałem na jego dalsze reakcje. Przycisnąłem go do ściany i oznajmiłem; -Słuchaj Django. Gówno mnie obchodzi twoje życie prywatne, ale jeżeli Stephanie spadnie włos z głowy, to wiedz że twoich wnętrzności będą szukać w całym okręgu trzech stanów! W tym momencie nie panowałem nad sobą. To prawdziwy cud, że mu wtedy nie przyłożyłem. Teraz żałuję, że jednak się powstrzymałem. Uniknelibyśmy wtedy późniejszych nieporozumień. Słowo nieporozumienie jest stanowczo zbyt łagodne. Najdziwniejsze jest to, że Brown nie wykazał rzadnej reakcji. Spojrzał na mnie jak na pięcioletnie dziecko i zapytał ironicznie; -Już? Jak tak, to spieprzaj. Puściłem go i wyszedłem. Nie miałem poęcia co robić. Gdyby tego było mało na zewnątrz czekał na mnie ten taxówkaż. -Pan wyśle mi rachunek.-powiedziałem sucho i wyminołem go. Najwidoczniej musiał mnie znać, bo nie powiedział nic więcej. Zapewne rodzice nie będą zadowoleni z tego, że dostaną rachunek od taxówkaża i zapewne od pizzeri w której wraz z Hermą nielegalnie zjedliśmy pizzę. Cóż, życie nie jest lekkie, prawda? Poraz kolejny usłyszałem dźwięk połączenia. Zapewne nie muszę wam mówić kto mi się naprzykrza, ale i tak wam powiem, żeby artykuł był dłuższy. To Greta. Była ona w tym momencie ostatnią osobą z którą chciałem rozmawiać. Mimo to nacisnąłem zielony przycisk. -Halo?-powiedzialem od niechcenia. -Cześć Ferb.-przywitała mnie ruda miss Alaski.-Czemu odrzuciłeś poprzednio połączenie? -Nacisnąłem zły przycisk.-skłamałem. Odkąd z nią jestem kłamanie stało się moją drugą naturą, jak nie pierwszą.-Po co dzwonisz? -Bo chcę się z tobą spotkać.-odpowiedziała całkiem norlmalnie.-Masz ochotę. Jak już mówiłem, ona była ostatnią osobą z którą chciałem rozmawiać. Nagle w mojej głowie zaświtała wielce inteligętna myśl;skoro jej nie kocham, ani nawet nie lubię, to po co mam z nią być? Teraz mam idealną okazję żeby z nią zerwać! No i nie muszę patrzeć na jej twarz przypominającą bobra. -Nie, nie mam ochoty, Greta. Tak poza tym, to muszę ci coś powiedzieć. Zapadła krótka cisza, którą przerwałem. -Powiedzieć? -Tak!-poraz pierwszy była zbulwersowana. Ale fajnie. -To koniec. Znowu zapadła cisza. Tym razem już chyba totalnie ją zamurowało. Nie czekałem na jej reakcję, po prostu się rozłączyłem. Uznałem, że teraz wszystko jest w porządku, aż nie dostałem SMSa od mojej byłej. Przeczytałem jego treść. Zamurowało mnie. Oto jego treść; "Skoro tak, miej oko na tę swoją wywłokę. Gdy ja ją dopadnę, jej twarz nigdy nie będzie taka sama...." 'Część 4' Byłem całkiem skołowany. Mówiąc szczerze, zamurowało mnie. Wziąłem głęboki wdech i pomyślałem trzeźwo co swoją drogą nie jest moją mocną stroną. Spojrzałem jeszcze raz na owego SMSa. Doszło do mnie, że Greta nie jest zdolna do jakiś większych zbrodni. Steph, Iza, Loren tak, ale nie Greta. Przecież to zwykła szpanerka bez cienia rozumu! Mimo to postanowiłem mieć rudą na oku. Postanowiłem śledzić Gretę, bo nie wiadomo co jej może strzelić do tego pustego łba wypachanego trzywarstwowym papierem toaletowym Regina. Gdy już miałem zabawić się w super szpiega przypomniałem sobie, że jestem w tym beznadziejny. Nie potrafię tak po prostu śledzić człowieka jak na wojnie. Za to wiem kto potrafi. Jak najszybciej wyjąłem komórkę i zadzwoniłem do mojej ulubionej psyholki. -Halo?-usłyszałem głos w słuchawce. -Cześć Loren.-przywitałem ją.-Masz może czas żeby mi pomóc? -Jtrochę zajęta.-odpowiedziała trochę oschle.-Buford skaleczył się w palec i teraz muszę mu to ochlapać wodą utlenioną, a dobrze wiesz jak on tego nie lubi. Co chwile mi zwie...-tu nastała krótka cisza po czym usłyszałem przez słuchawkę.-Buford, złaź z tego żyrandola!-to chyba nie było do mnie, więc postanowiłem nie odpowiadać.-A tak z ciekawości w czym mam ci pomóc?-zapytała. -Chciałem śledzić Gretę, bo...-tu połączenie się zerwało. łem całkiem skołowany. Mówiąc szczerze, zamurowało mnie. Wziąłem głęboki wdech i pomyślałem trzeźwo co swoją drogą nie jest moją mocną stroną. Spojrzałem jeszcze raz na owego SMSa. Doszło do mnie, że Greta nie jest zdolna do jakiś większych zbrodni. Steph, Iza, Loren tak, ale nie Greta. Przecież to zwykła szpanerka bez cienia rozumu! Mimo to postanowiłem mieć rudą na oku. -Jestem tak jakby Wzruszyłem jedynie ramionami, schowałem komórkę do kieszeni, po czym odwróciłem się na pięcie z zamiarem pójścia do domu, jednak to co zobaczyłem trochę mnie zszokowało. Przede mną stała zdyszana Loren, a w dłoni trzymała wodę utlenioną. -Nie mogłeś tak od razu?!-naskoczyła na mnie. -Jakim cudem tak szybko tu dobiegłaś?!-nie ukrywam, byłem troszkę zasoczony. Troszkę. -Motywacja czyni cuda!-odpowiedziała wielce entuzjastycznie kosmitka.-Dobrze, żeś w końcu z nią zerwał. -Skąd wiesz, że z nią zerwałem? -Na fejsie już o tym chuczy! Jully mi mówiła, że Vanessa jej mówiła, że Stefa jej mówiła, że Bal...-tu nie dokończyła, ponieważ przerwałem tę wielce interesującą paplaninę. -Dobra, dobra rozumiem! Wszyscy nie mają nic więcej do roboty jak tylko gadać o moim życiu uczuciowym. -Nie przerywaj mi!-Lorka wyglądała na wkurzoną. A chciałem jeszcze pożyć. No cóż, mówi się trudno.-Na czym to ja skończyłam? -Że ja i Greta zerwaliśmy.-odpowiedziałem. -A no tak! Tak więc, uważam że to dobrze, bo i tak do siebie nie pasowaliście. Kontrasty kontrastami, ale żeby człowiek chodził z łachudrą?! Uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem. Nie sądziłem, że Loren aż tak jej nienawidzi. No cóż, nie jest jedyna. -Ale po co chcesz ją śledzić?-zapytała. Nie wiedziałem za bardzo co jej odpowiedzieć. Prawda była dość prosta, ale Loren jest bardzo impulsywna. Nie byłem pewny czy powinienem ją też okłamywać. W końcu nie zasłużyła na kłamstwo. Po krótkiej chwili myślenia wyjąłem telefon i pokazałem jej SMSa. -To od Grety?-zapytała. Wydawała się być zszokowana. Mówiąc szczerze, wcale się jej nie dziwię. -Też byłem zaskoczony.-odpowiedziałem. Ta podniosła na mnie wzrok, po czym zapytała. -A wiesz gdzie ona może teraz być? Wzruszyłem jedynie ramionami zdając sobie sprawę z własnej głupoty. Ona natomiast walnęła facepalma. -Debil.-określiła mnie.-Jak mamy ją śledzić, skoro nie wiemy gdzie jest? Uśmiechnąłem się jak debil mając nadzieję, że ona coś wykombinuje. Jak pewnie się domyślacie, doczekałem się. -Mam już chyba pomysł.-oznajmiła-Idziemy Fletcher! Posłusznie poszedłem za nią. Gdy chciałem zapytać, dokąd mnie obesrwowała odpowiadała jedynie dłonią. No cóż, pomyślałem że będę miał niespodziankę. Rarity co chwila przyśpieszała kroku, przez co ciężko było za nią zadążyć. Ma laska temperament, nie ma co. W końcu po długim marszu doszliśmy na miejsce. Co ciekawe była to kawiarnia. -Teraz ci się zachciało kawy?-zapytałem lekko poirytowany. Ta spojrzała na mnie z wyraźnym niezadowoleniem, po czym wskazała na stoliki pod takimi dużymi parasolkami. Po prostu zcięło mnie z nóg. Tam siedziała Greta! Czyli Loren miała rację, pytanie tylko skąd ona to wiedziała. Spojrzałem na nią pytająco. Ta uśmiechnęła się, po czym powiedziała; -Mam swoje sposoby. Odwzajemniłem uśmiech, po czym oboje zza krzaków obserwowaliśmy Gretę. Nic specjalnego nie przyciągnęło naszej uwagi. Popijała mrożoną kawę, a w ręku trzymała komórkę. Gdy jednak bliżej jej się przyglądnęliśmy, uznaliśmy iż sposób w jaki patrzy na swój telefon jest odrobinę chory. Wgapia się w niego, jakby zaraz miał wyjść z niego św. Mikołaj i dać jej rower. Może i to dziwne porównanie, ale tak to właśnie wygląda! Spojrzałem na Loren. Ona miała chyba podobne odczucia, gdyż wytrzeszczyła oczy jakby.... zabrakło mi dobrych porównań. Miejmy nadzieję, że będę miał później większą wenę. Wracając. Okularnica wgapiała się w telefon, aż nie otrzymała SMS. Uśmiechnęła się wtedy szeroko i jak oparzona wybiegła z kawiarni zostawiając jedynie pieniądze dla kelnera. Widocznie musiało jej się gdzieś śpieszyć. Podeszliśmy do miejsca w którym siedziała. Jak widać z pośpiechu zostawiła torebkę. Loren wzięła ją w ręce, po czym przejrzała zawartość. Z początku nic specjalnego. Portfel, dokumenty, banan. Przeciętna zawartość przeciętnej torebki. Gdy moja znajoma miała już przywłaszczyć sobie torebkę na podstawie znalezione, nie kradzione, na samym dnie dostrzegła jakiś świstek papieru. Ustałem tuż obok niej, aby odczytać zawartość. Gdy przeczytaliśmy treść, wręcz zamarliśmy. Teraz było to już pewne. Greta nie jest tą za którą się podaje... 'Część 5' Wraz z Loren wpatrywaliśmy się w listę z przerażeniem. Nie mogliśmy uwierzyć w jej treść. Greta... Na pozór taka miła, nieśmiała, a w rzeczywistości... Oto treść owej listy Lista ofiar ''-Sophie Adventure'' ''-Baljeet Tjinder'' ''-Paulin Heller'' ''-Stephanie Winner'' ''-Ferb Fletcher'' Nie mogliśmy wręcz w to uwierzyć. Ona... ona jest psychopatką! Boże z kim ja chodziłem?! Spojrzałem na Loren z desperacją. Ona wgapiała się w ową kartkę z przerażeniem. Gdy oderwała wzrok od owego świstka, spojrzała na mnie z wyraźnym niezadowoleniem i zapytała; -Czemu mnie nie ma na tej liście? Ja... w sumie nie wiedziałem co jej odpowiedzieć. Powinna się raczej cieszyć, że nikt nie chce jej zabić. Nigdy nie zrozumiem dziewczyn. -Byłam dla niej za mało wredna?-kontynuowała.-Czego ja jej nie zrobiłam? Mimo, że sytuacja była dość dziwna, postanowiłem jakoś ją pocieszyć, bo jeszcze się popłacze dziewczyna, a ja byłbym wtedy całkowicie zdezorientowany. -Byłaś bardzo wredna. Gdybym był psychopatą, zabił bym cię na samym początku. Chyba się udało, bo ona szeroko się uśmiechnęła, po czym podeszła do mnie i swoją lewą ręką złapała się za serce, a prawą złapała mnie za ramię. -Ty wiesz jak pocieszyć.-mówiąc to potakiwała głową. To było nawet słodkie patrząc na taką wrażliwą Loren. No cóż, teraz wracamy do rzeczywistości. Oboje wzięliśmy wdech, żeby zacząć myśleć logicznie. Uznaliśmy, że trzeba zrobić tajne posiedzenie wszystkich tych, którzy wymienieni są na liście +Loren, oczywiście. Jak pomyśleliśmy, tak też zrobiliśmy. Podzwoniliśmy do owych ludzi i po niecałym kwadransie wszyscy byliśmy na miejscu. Spotkaliśmy się w głównej kwaterze ogników 46231. Tak, tutaj Greta nigdy nas nie znajdzie. Jaki ja jestem mądry. Gdy już wszyscy tak sobie, zauważyłem że brakuje osoby od której wszystko się zaczęło. Brakuje Stephanie. Martwiłem się jak nigdy. Co jeżeli Greta ją już dopadła, albo wplątała się w jakieś przekręty z Djangiem? Nie wybaczyłbym sobie gdyby coś jej się stało. Wtedy jeszcze nie rozumiałem dlaczego była dla mnie tak ważna, ale czułem jak moje serce biło szybciej. Na jej widok, nogi zamieniały się w watę, a przed oczami stawała mgła, którą ona przeganiała swoim oddechem. Jak tak teraz o tym myślę, to byłby ze mnie dobry poeta. Czemu ja nie zostałem poetom? Kurcze, ale chała. Wracając. Wszyscy siedzieli sobie na krzesłach w kole jak na grupie wsparcia. Wykazywali ogromne zaangażowanie. Sophie jadła cukierki, Baljeet czytał książkę (kujooon),a Paulin z kimś SMSowała. Jakie to urocze. Loren jednak ich zaangażowanie się nie podobało, więc oznajmiła. -Słuchać mnie teraz uważnie chołoto.-Ale ona jest czasem nie miła. Dziwne, że dopiero teraz to zauważyłem.-Nie wiem czy Fletcher wam mówił, ale ktoś chce was zabić. -Ale niby po co?-zapytała ze swoim głupiutkim uśmiechem Sophie. -Ja mam wiedzieć? Mnie zabić nie chce. Powiedzcie lepiej czym jej zawiniliście. -Napisałam jej pod zdjęciem na fejsie "Jesteś brzydsza, niż te ptasie odchody, które widziałam na samochodzie mamy."-powiedziała Paulin -Mój ziom.-powiedziała z satysfakcją Loren, uśmiechając się. -Ja zjadłam jej snickersa.-powiedziała Sophie. -To dlatego tak teraz gwiazdorzy.-Baljeet rzucił sucharem i zaczął się śmiać. Boże, on się śmieje jak psychol. Zaczynam się bać. Najdziwniejsze jest to, że nikt się nie śmiał. W sumie, to wcale nie dziwne. On często rzuca sucharami. Gdy kapnął się, że nikt się nie śmieje, strzelił buraka. I dobrze mu tak. Głupi burak. He he. -Czyli ogólnie, sprawa wygląda tak. Ona chce was wszystkich zabić z wyżej wymienionych powodów.-podsumowała Loren. Nie mogłem się skupić nad tym co mówią. Przez cały czas myślałem o Stephanie. -Widzieliście może Steph?-zapytałem. Wszyscy popatrzyli na siebie, po czym pokręcili głowami. Zrobiło mi się wręcz gorąco. Jak to możliwe, że nikt jej nie widział? Co jeżeli coś jej się stało? Nie myśląc długo, wstałem aby pójść poszukać Winnerówny. Gdy otworzyłem drzwi, zamurowało mnie. W progu stała Greta. W dłoni trzymała siekierę. Była cała we krwi. Wpatrywała się w nas swoimi małymi oczami. Jej gałki oczne zrobiły się mniejsze, a na jej twarzy widniał szeroki uśmiech. Wtedy sam nie wiedziałem, czy powinienem się śmiać, czy płakać. Część 6 Spojrzałem na Gretę z przerażeniem. Z jej siekiery wręcz ciekła krew. Bałem się zrobić cokolwiek... Spojrzałem z nadzieją na Loren. Ta wyciągnęła z kieszeni pistolet, wycelowała w rudą i gdy już miała strzelić.... Nic. Zielona zerknęła na spluwę, czy jak to się nazywa po czym uśmiechnęła się głupkowato. -Upsik, zapomniałam naładwać. Dajcie mi chwilkę to... Lorka chciała chyba wyjść, pójść do domu, naładować pistolet, wrócić, strzelić, a potem pójść na piwo. Cóż, nie żeby mi się nie podobał ten plan. Był zaczepisty, ale mojej byłej raczej się nie spodobał. Rzuciła się na nią z siekierą z zamiarem odrąbania jej głowy. Nie mogłem na to pozwolić. Co by powiedziała Stephanie? Uznała by mnie za kolesia bez serca, albo psychola. Tylko, że gdyby uznała mnie za psychola, to pomyślała by, że chodzę z Gretą, a gdyby uznała że chodzę z Gretą to nie chciała by chodzić ze mną. Taka nieciekawa sytuacja. Z drugiej strony nie wiedziałem co powinienem zrobić. Całe szczęście Loren złapała za krzesło i zaczęła nim okładać Gretę. Po krótkiej chwili, dołączyła do niej Paulin i razem waliły Gretę krzesłem. Sophie natomiast zaczęła im kibicować krzycząc. -Krzesła! Krzesła!-muszę przyznać, niezła z niej cherleederka. Po kilku nastu uderzeniach owym drewnianym przedmiotem, Paulin i Loren odpuściły sobie. Greta leżała pół martwa na podłodze. Loren i Paulin przybiły piątkę. Wszyscy byliśmy szczęśliwi i ogólnie było gitezik majonezik, aż tu nagle nistąd nizowąt, Gretka podniosła się z miejsca. Wyglądała trochę inaczej. Poza ranami po krzesłach, jej skóra była zielona i śmierdziała bardziej niż zwykle. No bo zazwyczaj ona śmierdzi starym jogurtem. Tak teraz śmierdziała jak mieszanina starego jogurtu, odchodów krowy i kociego kłaczka. Nie powiem, niezbyt to było przyjemne. Nikt z nas nie wiedział co robić, więc zaczęliśmy wrzeszczeć w niebogłosy. Ona wzięła swoją siekierę i zaczęła nas gonić. Zapewne biegalibyśmy tak całe życie, aż ona by nas nie dopadła, aż drzwi nagle nie otworzyły się. W progu stanęła oszałamiająca blond piękność,a w ręku trzymała karabin. Tak, to nikt inny jak Steph. Wtedy byłem już spokojny. Stephanie spojrzała na nią groźnie. -Znów się spotykamy, Winner.-powiedziała ochrypłym głosem Greta. -Tym razem nie pójdzie ci tak łatwo, kujonie.-odpowiedziała z uśmiechem na ustach Steph. W tym momencie rozpętała się okrutna bitwa w której nie obyło się bez ofiar. W sumie, to nie była aż taka okrutna i nie była to też bitwa. Cały przebieg wyglądał tak-Steph strzeliła z karabinu, a kujonica padła. Ale to nie był koniec! Wiem, mnie też to dziwiło, ale zaraz się dowiecie. Stephanie podeszła do niej, po czym wyjęła z kieszeni fiolkę, której zawartość przypominała wódkę. Tylko to nie była wódka, a szkoda! No cóż, Winnerówna wylała zawartość na Gretę. I to chyba już koniec wielkiej bitwy. Tak, raczej na pewno. W tym momencie raczej się nie kontrolowałem. Przytuliłem ją najmocniej jak tylko potrafiłem, a ona mnie nie odepchnęła. To było fantastyczne uczucie. -Steph! Jak dobrze cię widzieć!-powiedziałem, po czym wypuściłem ją z obięć. -Tak, wiem. Jestem niezastąpiona.-powiedziała nieskromnie. Nie mogłem zaprzeczyć. To była prawda. -Ale co to było?-zapytała Paulin.-Czym ty ją polałaś?! Steph uśmiechnęła się. -Widzę, że nie znacie prawdy o Grecie. Ten rudy kujon bez zębów urodził się w 10000 r p.n.e. Jej misją było zawładnąć nad światem, ale my jej w tym przeszkadzaliśmy. -Jak niby jej przeszkadzaliśmy?-Baljeet jak zwykle zadał głupie pytanie. -Bo jesteśmy drużyną super bohaterów, którzy urodzili się po to, żeby zamordować córkę demonów. -Na prawdę?-zapytała z niedowierzaniem Sophie. -Nie, tak na serio to Greta jest nieudanym eksperymentem naukowców. Cóż, to już nie było takie fajne, ale i tak gitez. Spojrzałem na Stephanie z uśmiechem, a ona to odwzajemniła. Wtedy nastał ten magiczny moment... -To idziemy na piwo?-zapytała Sophie. Ahh, te magiczne wyjścia na piwa. Wszyscy zebrani poszli na piwo. Ale był melanż. Nie powiem, nie wiele pamiętam, więc nie będę tego za bardzo opisywać, więc przejdę do sedna. Poszedłem ze Steph nad urwisko. Spojrzeliśmy w gwiazdy. Były przepiękne, ale nie dorównywały jej urodzie. -To był niesamowity dzień.-zaczęłem.-Ale dalej nie rozumiem, co się stało pomiędzy tobą, a Django. -Masz na myśli tamto limo?-zapytała Steph z uśmiechem.-Nic wielkiego. Razem z Milly przewoziłam kartony, a jak pewnie wiesz, kartony są niebezpieczne, więc spadły mi na twarz i stąd to limo. O tą "przysługę" poprosił nad Django, więc to była jego wina. Słysząc to, odetchnąłem z ulgą. Był jeszcze tylko jeden problem. Właśnie Django. Szybko jednak przestałem się tym martwić. -Ale Django już dla mnie nie istnieje.-uspokoiła mnie.-Gdyby mnie kochał, nie narażał by mnie na kartony. Słysząc to, odetchnąłem z ulgą. Ona spojrzała mi prosto w oczy. Odwzajemniłem to, po czym objąłem ją w talii, a ona mnie w ramionach. Tak, to właśnie był najpiękniejszy moment mojego życia. Pocałowaliśmy się. To właśnie koniec tej hsitorii. Spodziewałeś się czegoś innego, drogi czytelniku? Przecież na samym początku, uprzedziłem cię, że to zwykła historia miłosna. KONIEC. Kategoria:Pierwsze pokolenie Kategoria:Pierwsze pokolenie - opowiadania Kategoria:Pełnometrażowe